


Invitation

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irina makes Allison an offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> This story was for the Alias Unconventional Pairings Ficathon on Live Journal.

Allison leaned against a wall, watching as bodies writhed against one another on the dance floor. The music was loud and pounding, the bass sinking deep into her body. A thick haze from the smoke machines filled the air as strobe lights pulsed over the dance floor, flashing off of jewellery and various weapons. In dark corners she could make out couples and even several threesomes moving together in a far more intimate dance.

She was smoking a cigarette as she watched the dance floor, eyes flicking constantly from one area to another seeking something she already knew she wouldn't find here. Boredom had been long replaced by apathy.

Allison was just considering leaving when she spotted the woman. Sleek and graceful as she wound her way through the mass of humanity filling the club. Sydney moved almost as gracefully as her mother but unlike her daughter, Irina Derevko exuded a sense of danger and sensuality. A presence Allison remembered vividly from the one time she had caught a glimpse of the other woman.

Settling back against the wall, Allison watched as Irina moved through the crowd. The dancers nearest Irina watched her, moving out of her way if they were in Irina's path but always watching her. A smile, enigmatic and full of promises softened Irina's face, making her appear warm and open, drawing the dancers into her sphere but it was the subtle hint of menace clinging to her that made them move out of her way.

Allison found herself entranced by Irina's smile and the way she moved as she watched Irina through the smoke of her cigarette. She dropped the remains on the floor, stubbing it out with her toe just as Irina came up to her.

"Hello Allison." Irina was still smiling that warm, mysterious smile.

"Irina. What brings you here?"

The smile widened and Irina moved slightly closer.

"You."

Allison tilted her head slightly. "Really. And what can I do for you?"

"I have a proposition for you that will be mutually beneficial for both of us."

"Oh?"

"I want you to come work for me."

Allison light up another cigarette, inhaling deeply. Irina watched her actions, a hint of amusement in her eyes. Allison had the feeling Irina knew exactly what Allison was doing with the cigarette, of how she used it as a tool to give herself time to think. The idea disturbed her that she could so easily read by this woman.

"I already have a job," Allison blew out a stream of smoke towards the ceiling.

"Do you?" The smile widened, becoming less warm. "When was the last time the Covenant contacted you? When was your last assignment?"

Allison didn't reply. How had Irina known? It had been months since she had been contacted by the Covenant. And this after three months spent recovering from the stab wound inflicted by Will Tippin with constant contact with her handler. As soon as she was released from the hospital all contact stopped. Just her handler telling her she would be contacted soon with her next assignment. That was months ago and Allison was feeling more on edge with the lack of contact between her and the Covenant.

"You've been abandoned, Allison," Irina shifted, moving even closer into Allison's personal space. "They have left you out in the cold. You are no longer an asset for them, just a liability. Too well known by the CIA and with too many dangerous enemies. Sydney being the most dangerous one."

Irina reached out and gently brushed back Allison's hair, the expression in her eyes softening to one of pity. "And Sark has moved on to other things, better things, including another woman."

Allison stiffened but didn't make any other move. Instead she drew heavily on her cigarette, trying to block out Irina's words, making real what she already knew but didn't want to deal with. That she had been cast away even by Sark, who claimed to love her. Promises whispered in her ear, of love and never leaving her. Promises she thought she could believe only from him alone.

She was nothing more than a pawn. A piece to move in a game; to cast aside or sacrifice when needed. She had been a pawn her entire life and she was sick of it. From her childhood as part of Project Christmas to Arvin Sloane and the gene tampering that turned her into a stranger, but whose face and body she now had to wear the rest of her life.

She looked at Irina, studying her, wondering what Irina's motives were for approaching her. She knew she would be used by Irina to fulfill any goals the other woman held, regardless of what promises Irina made that Allison would benefit from an alliance with her. Irina was a master of their game, had gotten there by being cunning, and ruthless.

The question was: were the rewards enough for her to be willing to work with Irina knowing she could be tossed aside as easily as the Covenant had done with her?

Sark had thrived under Irina's wing, had emerged from being Irina's go to man to becoming head of the Covenant's North American cell. What would she gain if she were to join with Irina?

Irina returned her gaze steadily, that enigmatic smile gracing her lips again. She was standing close enough to Allison for Allison to feel the heat from her body, the warm, slightly musky scent rising up from her skin.

"What are you offering me exactly, Irina?" Allison inhaled deeply of the last of the cigarette before tossing it away.

Irina cocked her head slightly, studying Allison, those all too knowing eyes boring into Allison.

"I'm offering the same thing I offered Sark. As you have been an intimate acquaintance of Sark's, you know exactly what you will gain by working for me."

A feeling of recklessness swept through Allison, washing away the apathy of the last few months. "What if I want something more?"

She straightened up from the wall, the move pushing her right up against Irina's body. The other woman didn't move but that damn smile was on her lips again. The one that Allison was already getting tired of.

Irina's hands came up to rest on Allison's hips.. Allison couldn't stop the shiver running through her body at the feel of Irina brushing against her. The smile turned dangerous as Irina's hands stroked upwards, slipping under Allison's shirt to caress the warm skin of her stomach.

Allison's own hands ached to reach out and pull Irina closer, to close the distance between them even more. She wanted to feel the other woman fully against her, but resisted, the memory of Sark's broken promises too fresh in her mind.

Irina laughed, her breath warm on Allison's face, her hands still touching Allison's skin. "Go on. I know you want me. I know exactly what you need."

Allison glared at her even as her hands reached out to grasp Irina's hips.

"You don't know everything about me."

Irina laughed, a low and intimate sound that made things clench low in her belly. "Don't I?"

Suddenly Irina pushed her hard, Allison's back slamming against the wall. Allison's breath caught at the predatory look on the other woman's face.

Anticipation flared up as well as desire. Irina's hands dug into her hips, grinding their bodies together. Allison slid her hands up Irina's body, feeling tension and coiled power underneath her hands. Cupping one of Irina's breasts, Allison felt the nipple hardening against her fingers; catching the barest hint of a hitch in Irina's breathing.

Heat simmered between them as they stared at one another. Irina moved first, her lips just brushing against Allison's before tracing lightly over her cheek to her ear.

"Your move, Allison. Come work for me or be left behind to die of boredom and carelessness."

She slowly pulled away, taking with her the wonderful promise of her body and offer. It wasn't until she had almost vanished into the crowd that Allison finally moved.

She knew the Covenant would expect her to report in on her contact with Irina but they had left her alone for too long without purpose. Whatever Irina had in mind for her, Allison knew it would be far better than the apathy of the last few months. She straightened from the wall and slowly followed the other woman's path out of the club.

Outside, Irina was waiting for her, that sensual and mysterious smile back on her lips. And for the first time in months Allison wasn't bored anymore.


End file.
